


Fragments of Blood and Peace

by rainingwhiteroses



Series: Fate/Grand Order Rewrite [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dark, Dark Past, F/M, Family Angst, Friends With Benefits, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Main Series, Prelude to the Incineration of Humanity, Slight shippy hints of Waver and OC, They're really affectionate best friends, angsty, assassins and blood feuds are involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingwhiteroses/pseuds/rainingwhiteroses
Summary: Before Chaldea. Before the Incineration of Humanity. Before Goetia. There is a girl who only ever wanted her Father's love.





	Fragments of Blood and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way in chronological order. It's all over the place. And it is also a prelude to the Romani x Gudako fic I've written a few months back.

_Drip, drip, drip_

The sound is loud in the silence, highlighting what has happened in this small, dank room.

She breathes in, inhaling all the horrid smells, the strong stench of blood and gore. She cannot smell the perfume she has dab on herself earlier anymore, drenched in blood as she is.

She closes her eyes and exhales. Wondering if she’ll ever be able to smell or hear anything other than Death.

*

She woke up feeling tired and empty, a feeling she is too familiar with. Sitting up on her bed gently, she covers her face with her palms, wishing that her sleep is free from blood. _Just this once, God please._

A warm arm slid around her waist, the owner nuzzling sleepily into her side.

‘Nightmares again?’

‘.....yeah, V. Did i wake you?’

It was quiet for a few breaths, the night time sounds and the moon outside calming.

Then Waver Velvet rose quietly, arm still around her waist, sitting and pulling her closer.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

She leaned into him, inhaling his scent of tobacco and sandalwood, seeking comfort from his warmth.

‘It’s always the same, V. Some sins can never be forgotten.’

He was quiet as he thought about your answer. And when he finally spoke, it was gentle and firm.

‘You’ve always carried more than you are able to. Though i admire you for it, it is foolish and reckless.’ His warm fingers stroked the scars on your hips he knew you had under your night shirt, his breath soft in your hair.

A sudden nip on your ear made you jolt.

Waver looked playful when you turned to look at him.

‘May i distract you from it?’ he purrs, leaning even closer into you.

You can’t help the blush that _flames your face_.

‘Well, my Lady?’ he murmurs as he kisses your forehead, lingering.

You closed your eyes, hearing the dripping sound of blood still.

Your eyes is still closed when you smile.

‘Impress me, my Lord.’

*


End file.
